12th Annual Mothman Festival 2013
About A celebration of Point Pleasant’s most famous citizen, The 12th Annual Mothman Festival, was held downtown when on September 21st and 22nd. Every September, car loads of curiosity seekers descend upon the town the quaint town of Point Pleasant West Virginia, filling hotels, crowding breakfast joints, and snapping loads of pictures. Why would so many people congregate in this relatively unknown all-American town, you ask? To celebrate the appearance of a mysterious winged monster half a century ago. That’s the strange story behind the 12th annual Mothman Festival. The 2013 festival featured an added attraction which was the Mothman Ball on Saturday, 10 p.m at the State Theater. DJ KOS has been booked to perform live dance/house music with a backdrop of scary movie flicks. Costumes are encouraged. The following is a tentative itinerary for some of Point Pleasant’s largest tourist attractions. Other things to do included a Walking Ghost Tour on Friday, Sept. 20 and Saturday, Sept. 21 with tickets $10 per person, $5 per child, children under 12 can go on the tour for free. The tour started at the Coffee Grinder. In addition, the popular haunted tour of the Lowe Hotel was also be held with information at the hotel. Aerial TNT tours were held all day on Saturday, Sept. 21 at the Mason County Airport. Downtown tram rides were offered for $2 per person through downtown Point Pleasant. The Mothman Museum was open from 10 a.m. to 7 p.m on Saturday and 11 a.m. to 5 p.m on Sunday during the festival weekend. Cost was $3 adults, $1 kids 11 and under. TNT Bus Tours took place and included a 75 minute tour of landmarks in the TNT area. Tickets were sold on mothmanlives.com. TNT Hayrides were at 7 p.m on Saturday, Sept. 21 at West Virginia Farm Museum and tickets were on sale at 10 a.m. that day, adults $5, children under 12 ride for $3. There was also be a rock climbing wall, inflatable bouncing tents, face painting, karaoke, live bands at the Iron Gate Grille, Men In Black and Mothman costumes and Riverside Cloggers at noon and 3 p.m on Saturday, September 22nd. In addition, the Mothman Pageants were held on September 19th, (Tiny, Little, Young and Junior Miss) as well as Sept. 20th (Little Mr., Teen, Miss, Ms. and Mrs). Bands Saturday, Sept. 21st featured the following live music at Point Pleasant Riverfront Park: * Noon - "Moonshine Crossing" * 2 p.m - "Bunkhammer" * 4 p.m - "Two River Junction" * 6 p.m - "40lb Snapper" * 8 p.m - "Blue Z Band" In addition, the Mothman Band performed at 8 p.m., Sept. 21 at the West Virginia State Farm Museum. Then on Sunday, September 22nd the following live music were featured at Point Pleasant Riverfront Park: * Noon - "The Dub V’s" * 2 p.m - "Blitzkrieg" * 4 p.m - "Jesse Crawford Band" Speakers On Saturday, the following guests spoke: * 10 a.m - Patrecia Gray speaking on Mothman Experiences * 11 a.m - Chad Lambert speaking on Mothman Comic Book * Noon - Fred Saluga speaking on UFOs and Cryptozoology * 1 p.m - Stan Gordon speaking on Strange Pennsylvania * 2 p.m - Rosemary Guiley speaking on Haunted West Virginia * 3 p.m - Susan Sheppard speaking on The Derenberger Tapes * 4 p.m - Lyle Blackburn speaking on Beast of Boggy Creek * 5 p.m - Sharon Shull speaking on Mary Hyre/UFO Sightings * 6 p.m - Robin Bellamy speaking on the History of Mothman * 7 p.m - Jeff Waldridge speaking * 8 p.m - Bill Bean speaking on Paranormal Experiences Also on Sunday, the following guests spoke: * Noon - Tom Ury speaking on his eyewitness Mothman account * 1 p.m - Neal Parks speaking on Gargoyles, Angels and Demons * 2 p.m - Dale Morton speaking on the Mothman Costume * 3 p.m - Matt Pellowski speaking about Eyes of Mothman Sources: http://cryptomundo.com/bigfoot-report/mothman-festival-this-weekend/ http://cryptomundo.com/bigfoot-report/mothman-festival-bound/ https://web.archive.org/web/20130915125708/http://www.mothmanfestival.com/ https://web.archive.org/web/20130911000708/http://mothmanfestival.com:80/speakers/ https://web.archive.org/web/20130911045252/http://mothmanfestival.com:80/events/ Category:Festivals